Damn Bakura
by Sakaiya
Summary: Kleptoshipping! Bakura just simply doesn't do virgins. He simply refuses. So how the hell did he wind up in bed with Yugi? And why has he gone back more than once? Rated M for Chapter 5
1. Prologue: Damn Pharaoh

Nina- I should be writing Oracle's Curse but a current writer's block (mostly caused by lack on inspiration) prevents me. Instead _this_ popped into my head.

* * *

As a general rule, Yami Bakura didn't do virgins. For him, the sluttier, the better, although those types of woman (and occasionally men) had a tendency to irritate him… Bakura's sexual preference had been common knowledge in Ancient Egypt, and it was just as well known now, in Domino Japan. Yes, virgins walked the streets boldly, with no fear of having their virtue charmed from them, as whores lined up to be shown a better time than any client had been able to give.

No one, however, knew why Bakura simply refused to touch a virgin. Many believed that he simply found them irritating in bed. Virgins, after all, tended to be shy and slow. A bit clumsy too. Anyone who had ever been thoroughly fucked by Bakura knew he was just the opposite. Hard and fast, wet and wild, were much better adjectives.

All of the others who didn't believe this was the reason, either didn't care enough, or had their own made up reason. For example there were rumors that he got the last virgin he took pregnant, and its much harder to deny the child when you are the girl's first and only partner. Another said that the last virgin he took liked it so much, she started stalking him and chasing away anyone else who was interested.

Bakura himself, ignored all these rumors. None of them were true, so there was no reason to pay them any mind. He found the shy, often clumsy, touches of virgins absolutely endearing, and their nervous, blushing faces were the sexiest things he's ever seen. The other rumors… well Bakura simply wanted to know what drugs those people were taking so he could avoid them.

So… why? Why did Bakura avoid virgins like the plague if he found them so attractive?

The answer is simple: trust. Virgins, when they give themselves up, trust the person they are with Trust that person with their mind, heart and soul.

Bakura didn't want all that trust to fall on him. It took effort to gain that trust, and that effort made him feel attached. It made him responsible for their well being and their happiness. Bakura hated it, so he denied himself the pleasure. It simply wasn't worth the effort. Not when he could go out and in 15 minutes have someone willing to sate his desires, without any strings attached. It was much simplier to go with the second option.

Well, it _had_ been simplier until _he_ came along and ruined everything. Damned Pharaoh.

* * *

Nina- Well thats the prologue. Feed the starving author in me with REVIEWS. It makes me write more.


	2. Chapter 1: Damn Yadounshi

Nina: Woot! Two in one day! The prologue demanded a sequel and this is the offical chapter 1.

* * *

It had been blatantly obvious when Yami, Bakura, and (surprisingly) Marik received their own bodies that Yugi was _madly_ in love with the Pharaoh. It was also fairly obvious, at least to observant people, like Bakura (and, subsequently, Ryou), that Yugi would only ever be used as stress relief to the amorous monarch. Bakura was fairly certain that Yugi was a virgin.

The knowledge only served to deepen his dislike for the Pharaoh. He no longer had it in his heart to truly hate Yami now that Zorc was gone and the spirits of Kuru Elna themselves had forgiven Yami. He didn't have a reason to. That didn't mean he _liked_ him. He didn't. Bakura still despised the shorter boy for his own, personal reasons. One of those reasons was the extensive use of the Pharaoh's rather large collection of harem girls. All of whom started the job as virgins.

Bakura forced himself to stop that train of thought. It wasn't as though he _liked_ the boy. He didn't. On the same note, it was also true that Bakura didn't _dislike_ Yugi either. He wasn't around the boy enough to make a judgment. He shouldn't care about what happened to the short teen. He _didn't_ care what happened to him. And since Bakura did not care, he would ignore it.

To give Bakura credit, he did try to ignore it. And he succeeded, at first. There had been no reason for him to be around either of the multicolored hair boys, as they spent most of the day in that wretched school. Bakura spent most of his time becoming re-acquainted with the world around him. Within a week he knew all the best places to steal from, and had made a fortune doing just that. And then Ryou had to interfere.

Damn Yadounshi.

"Come on Bakura! Please?" Ryou insisted, as he had been doing for the past 20 minutes.

"No." Bakura repeated again, in the same bored monotone fashion as before. His hikari could beg all he wished, it made no difference.

"Why not? Why won't you come to go to school with me?" Ryou pouted.

"Because it's boring, annoying, and we both know everything they're 'teaching' you." Bakura replied, quickly becoming irritated. Ryou could beg all he wished, but Bakura _hated_ being questioned.

Ryou had to admit, Bakura had a point. A good point. A _very_ good point. But Ryou was stubborn. And he was a hikari. There was nothing he couldn't convince his darkness to do. But this wasn't working. Ryou decided to change tactics.

"Suit yourself, Bakura." Ryou sighed softly, turning to go to the kitchen. "But don't be surprised if I come home with bruises tomorrow…" He half mumbled the side comment.

"What did you just say Yadounshi?" Bakura called, halting Ryou in his tracks.

Ryou smirked (a trait he had most definitely picked up from Bakura), still facing the door. If Bakura only knew how easy it was to manipulate him. "It was nothing, Bakura."

"You never came home hurt before." Bakura commented offhand, wondering where his hikari was going with this.

"I had you to lock people's souls in dolls. And then I hung out with Yugi-taichi. But I've been with them less since you, Marik, and Yami came back. I… I hid them from you." Ryou explained, showing Bakura one of the fresher bruises on his side.

"Who did it? I'll kill the bastard." Bakura growled. He was possessive by nature, and though he did not bed his hikari, Ryou was still _his._ He was already in the process of plotting exactly how the idiot who hurt his hikari would die when Ryou interrupted his thoughts.

"Or you could kick his ass, threaten to kill him, and have a stupid lackey until you stop being badass. But knowing you, you won't stop and you'll wind up with a bunch of stupid lackeys and other badasses will try to fight you. I bet you'll send people to the hospital at least once a day until your rep becomes so huge only idiots will try to fight you. And trust me, there are plenty of those as well." Ryou rambled, knowing Bakura was listening.

Bakura grinned. " You are evil, Yadounshi."

"I've lived with you in my head. That's my excuse."

The dark laughed. "I never called it a fault, Yadounshi."

"And that would be the problem." Ryou retorted before leaving to cook dinner.

Now that Bakura thought about it, he didn't have to actually go to the school to protect his hikari. He didn't actually have to go to school to get the pointless fights his blood craved. (Well they were less bloody than the ones he wanted but they would do.) But Ryou had been insistent and though Bakura had supreme self control, it only so far. This situation was actually all Ryou's fault.

Damn Yadounshi.

* * *

Nina: Its super short, I know. They will get longer the more I get into it. PLEASE REVIEW!!! the more you do, the more I write!


	3. Chapter 2: Damn Pity

Nina- You guys absolutely rock. Tinkletimekelly, sonata hirano, sorry this took so long. I had no computer internet access over the weekend. Sadness.

Thanks to the efforts of his meddling hikari (who should really thank his lucky stars that he was so adorable or Bakura would have killed him for all the things that happened afterwards), Bakura found himself enrolled at Domino high with the Pharaoh and the rest of his _friends_. He was simply overjoyed to spend more time than ever around the Pharaoh and his posse. Especially when he noticed that he had over half his classes with the annoying bastard. Note the sarcasm.

Currently, Bakura was indulging in his favorite school activity; skipping class. Today, he had decided to ditch the one class he hated more than any other. Physical Education (1). The class simply lacked the violence he needed. He quickly became irritated, being interrupted everything he might have found something interesting. Not to mention the Pharaoh was in that class.

No, instead he spent the class watching the others run around in the hot sun from under the cool shade of his favorite Sakura tree. It was simply too hot to be doing all that anyway.

There were two things that kept his attention on the class instead of allowing him to nap the rest of the afternoon away. The first was Ryou. The albino light was in that class and Bakura simply couldn't find it in himself to completely abandon Ryou. Especially not with the Pharaoh right there. The second… the second was actually the pharaoh's light. There was something different about the boy, Bakura noted as he watched Yugi whisper something into Ryou's ear before they both began to giggle. It wasn't the boy's height; try as he might Yugi would probably _never_ get any taller. He hadn't changed his hair, he wasn't really pale or anything like that. He was just different.

Bakura was puzzled. Bakura had watched people for a long time. People-watching hadn't been a game to him; it was, at one point, a way of life. Granted, it had been a long time since he had used the particular skill, but that shouldn't make anyone _unreadable_ to him. What the hell was it about Yugi that he was seeing, but not seeing?

The class drew to a close and all the students headed back inside. Almost all. Yugi didn't even pretend he was going back to class. "Yami!" He called, loud enough for Bakura to hear it. Bakura sat up, watching with interest. Maybe now he could find out what the hell was going on.

Yami turned to face his light, but didn't move any closer to him. Yugi quickly closed the distance between them and grabbed Yami's hand. He embraced the taller boy, resting against him for a moment. Yami returned the hug and kissed Yugi hard. The smaller boy was determined to keep it chaste. The moment it became clear that Yugi had no intentions of allowing his dark to ravish him in the school yard, Yami pulled away, said something Bakura could not hear and walked away. Yugi merely stood frozen with a pained look on his face.

So that was what it was. Yugi was _needy_. As in sappy poems and moonlit walks on the beach and the Pharaoh simply wasn't delivering. Bakura was highly intruded by what he had witnessed. Still, he wasn't going to dwell on it much longer, as he now had the information he wanted. He turned, heading for the building and to make sure no one tried to do anything to Ryou while he was gone.

Even if they had, Bakura could use a good fight right about now. He didn't know why he felt so antsy all of a sudden, but Bakura had a sinking suspicion it had something to do with the small, lingering pity for the Pharaoh's light that he couldn't ignore no matter how much he tried.

Now that he thought about it… it was probably all that damned pity's fault. Without it, he never would have bothered to pay any attention to Yugi at all.

Damn pity.

Nina- PLEASE REVIEW!!! REVIEWS (and reviewers!!) ROCK MY SOCKS!!! And they make me write more. So do a charitable deed and feed a starving authoress. REVIEW


	4. Chapter 3: Damn Obsession

Nina- Something random that happens, I decided to add Malik and Marik. I was kinda debating if they were here or in Egypt, but there at school with everyone else. And a large chunk of this chapter turned into malikxryou… which was completely unplanned. I had completely different ideas but this has opened my mind so if you have a couple you want, let me know. The only one _not _subject to change is Bakuraxyugi. All the others…its anyonexanyone until I make up my mind. Tell me what you want, trust me it does affect the final decision. Thank you guys for the reviews!!!!! They made me really happy. Sorry I didn't get a chance to update until now… Anyway, here are the review replies:

Kpizkool- I'm updating now! Promise the next one will be faster.

Tinkletimekelly- Sorry it's short, This one will be longer (especially since you had to wait for it). Oh yes, there will be drama. (mostly caused by protectiveness, to be honest)

Twilightserius- I probably will have to do that. XD

SilverHunteress- Bakura said he'd like to reply to your review himself. Bakura; DAMN IT !!! What the hell makes you think I care about that damned brat? And I should kill you for kicking me! You're lucky I don't know where you live…. Nina- Please forgive him… What he means is that he would _love_ to comfort a needy Yugi. After all, secretly he loves romance and wooing people.

* * *

Chapter 3- Damn Obsession

A week passed, much in the same fashion. Bakura made certain to attend all of his classes at least once. More than once for the ones Ryou and he shared. And he found himself attending PE consistently. It took him that entire week to realize PE was the only class he shared with Yugi. Following that realization, he spent the next hour trying to convince himself that he didn't _care_ this was their only shared class.

It was Ryou (as always) who pulled him out of his thoughts. "Bakura?" The albino called softly to his darkness.

"What the hell do you want?" Bakura growled, caught off guard.

"Class is over." Ryou informed Bakura with a soft smile. It wasn't often Bakura was caught unawares. It was kinda cute when he was though.

"So it is." Bakura replied. He watched the class leave, noting that this time Yugi didn't bother to stay behind, choosing instead to rush to his next class.

"Yugi looks kinda down, doesn't he?" Ryou commented.

"Go to class Ryou." The dismissal was poignant, but Ryou chose to ignore it. He had a tendency of doing that, ignoring the subtle (and the not so subtle) hints Bakura dropped regarding certain subjects. Ryou would never know how lucky he was that Bakura considered his light something of a little brother, otherwise, the boy would have been dead in a ditch right about now.

"He's been like that for at least four days… wonder what happened." Ryou reflected aloud.

Bakura resisted the deep urge to correct his light. After all, it was at least a week (at least that's when Bakura had begun to notice) and the cause was that damned Pharaoh. Instead, he said, "You're going to be late." It was enough to capture his light's attention. Ryou, after all, had to uphold his _gleaming_ reputation.

"Oh shoot." Ryou pouted, gathering his books. "I do wish Yugi would tell us what's wrong. He won't even tell Jounouchi!" Finished protesting to himself, he began to walk away before turning back to Bakura. "Are you going to class?"

"Hell no. Not with that fucker." Bakura sneered, nodding his head in Yami's direction.

"Bakura, you really should go to at least _some_ of your classes!" Ryou began to lecture. It was no use, Bakura had already left.

* * *

The next week passed in much the same fashion, at least it did on the surface. Yes, to an outsider, nothing had changed, except maybe, Bakura had begun actively seeking fights, and skipped even more class than normal. Malik, however, was no outsider. He had been gone for a while, to help his sister with some… issues at home, was the best way to put it, but he could still sense the changes within the group. It was splitting and Ryou and Jounouchi (but mostly Ryou) were stuck right in the middle of it.

It was obvious that Yami and Yugi were splitting. How and why, Malik wasn't really sure, but he did notice Yami inviting the extended group (Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Otogi, Ryou, himself, and occasionally Kaiba) out to places and not offer the same to his own hikari, much less Bakura, Marik, or Mai. Usually Bakura and Marik wreaked havoc somewhere (Malik preferred to not be near when he knew Marik was going to be doing something highly illegal, it was fun to watch him get in trouble with Ishizu), and Mai would usually find them at some club or bar when she decided she was simply tired of being alone. Mai, surprisingly, got along a lot better with Bakura and Marik than she did with the others. It was simply more comfortable for her. Yugi, more often than not, stayed alone, preferring to stay at home than to tag along uninvited with Yami and everyone else.

Ryou and Jounouchi found themselves wondering which subgroup they should go with. Jounouchi's loyalties were split between two ways. Malik had witnessed more than one occasion where Jounouchi would contemplate his two best friends before either accepting or denying one of Yami's many invitations. Ryou was truly split. Every time Marik and Bakura disappeared, Ryou would wonder if he should go find them to keep them out of trouble. When Ryou would see Yugi heading off alone, or with Jounouchi as his only companion, he felt compelled to ask if they wanted to play monster world, or try the brand new tea he bought or help him with something. Despite this, he still wanted a free life to do what ever _he_ wanted, without worrying about others. Malik had no such worries. He would along with whatever Ryou decided. There was only two days this week they did not have to worry about the group's separation. Once, Ryou took it upon himself to invite everyone to his home, the other Jounouchi invited Yugi to go with Yami and the others. Surprisingly, Yugi accepted both invitations with a smile.

Then there was all the stress the group was under. Bakura was being rather testy lately. Malik really didn't know why, although Ryou told him Bakura was infatuated with someone (who, Ryou wasn't completely sure although he was pretty sure he knew). Marik became enraged whenever Bakura was particularly unhappy (Marik's obsession with Bakura scared Malik sometimes). Yugi would lapse into depressions, usually for short amounts of time, but he fell into one at least once a day. Jounouchi would constantly wonder if his friends felt abandoned because he couldn't always be by Yugi and Yami's side like he used to. Anzu mostly worried about how to get Yami to love her. Yami was mostly concerned with convincing Anzu they were just friends. Seto was worried his crush wouldn't see him as human. And Ryou was worried about _everyone else's_ problems. Everyone came to Ryou for advice and he was happy to help them, and distressed when he couldn't.

This particular Tuesday, Malik watched as a tired Ryou sipped slowly at his orange pekoe tea. "And so Anzu comes over and asks me what she should do to make Yami realize she's serious. I couldn't honestly tell her, 'you should realize that other than a meaningless drunken fuck, you've probably gotten all that you can get out of him'. And as I'm thinking of something to say to her Jounouchi pulls me to the side to ask if he goes to the arcade with Yami today will he be abandoning Yugi. And then I realized that Bakura had disappeared, which is almost never a good sign. And Yugi still won't tell anyone why he's so upset. I mean I know that part of it is because Yami is distancing himself from Yugi, but I seriously think there's something more to it… You think I'm crazy for worrying about all this don't you?" Ryou finished his rant, looking warily at Malik.

"No. Worrying about others is your style. It's what I like so much about you." Malik proclaimed nonchalantly. "What I do think though, is that you need to relax. You've stressed yourself out about this and it's not really helping anyone unless you get clearheaded enough to think these things through."

"And how would you suggest I relax?" Ryou asked wryly.

Malik grinned before grabbing Ryou's hand and leading him to the living room. "Lay down on your stomach. And take your shirt off." He added as an afterthought.

"What are you planning Malik?" Ryou wondered, honestly confused by his friends request.

"Just do it. I'm going to steal some of your lotion." Malik replied without actually answering Ryou's question.

He was pleased to note that Ryou had complied when he came back into the living room. With everything he needed in place, he straddled Ryou's lower back, chuckling when he heard Ryou squeak. "Relax." He said softly as he began to massage Ryou's back. The massage had the desired effect. Less than 15 minutes later, Ryou was completely relaxed, letting out soft moans and shudders. Malik had to stop simply for his peace of mind, after all, Ryou could make some really sexy sounds.

Malik could tell Ryou was just about to fall asleep… when the door banged open loudly, of course. Bakura stepped in covered in blood. Ryou was awake instantly.

"Bakura! What- wher-" Ryou stopped himself mid-question, wondering if he truly wanted those answers.

"How much of that is yours?" Malik asked instead, not afraid of the answer to his question.

"Not much." He snapped before heading to the bathroom.

"See what I mean? He's so moody now!" Ryou complained, instantly tense again. "And he had to track blood all over the house again. God he could at least clean up after himself."

"I'll help." Malik offered.

"Thanks Malik." Ryou smiled.

* * *

Bakura had noticed himself developing a bad habit over the last two weeks. This bad habit could be summarized in two words. 'Watching' and 'Yugi'. He wasn't quite sure when it started, although he believed it was when he first noticed those changes in Yugi, although something told him it went farther back, but he constantly noticed his eyes straying to find the shortest light. Cutest too.

He shook his head roughly to rid himself of such thoughts. He was certain they were caused by this newly acquired habit of his. Although if he was completely honest with himself, it was something slightly closer to 'stalking' and 'Yugi'. Today had not been the first time he followed the light home to make sure he was alright.

Usually, though he loathed admitting it, the activity put him in a calmer mood. Today, however… It was all that idiot Gozoboro's fault. Bakura told that fool to lay off anything that was his. And that included Yugi even if it wasn't official yet. Bakura had to content himself that Gozoboro wouldn't be out the hospital for a month at least. He had, of course, taken care of Gozoboro after Yugi was out of sight. After which, he immediately went home to shower.

Yugi would never know. He couldn't know of Bakura's… obsession. Damn that obsession anyway. After all if he hadn't had that stupid fucking obsession, he wouldn't have bothered to approach Yugi that day and none of this would have happened.

Damn obsession.

* * *

Nina- as always PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	5. Chapter 4: Damn Niceness

Nina- First, I must say this chapter is a special thanks to tinkletimekelly! Thank you for taking the time to review every chapter. So this chapter is a special dedication to you for always saying the right words to make me update. And I must apologize for being a whole week late. I have no excuse. The readers have all rights to flog me the next time I say I'm going to have something up at a certain time and is late.

Replies:

Tinkletimekelly- Thank you for reminding me of that. I promise to keep side pairings, side pairings. I hope this chapter's as good as the last!

Sonata hirano- The complicated part is that Yami doesn't think of it as ignoring Yugi. He's seeing it as living his own life and just kinda forgot about him. There are lots of moments where Yami just decides to do what the hell he wants and screw the consequences. He's so busy doing what ever he wants, he doesn't realize that its pushing Yugi away. I hope this chapter will explain it better…

Silver Hunteress- Thanks for the review. And I completely forgot his name but that was who I was thinking about at first…

* * *

Chapter 4- Damn Niceness

Yugi knew he was being stalked. He could feel his stalker's eyes burning into his back. He first felt that disconcerting feeling of being watched about 3 days ago. It started generally around 9 in the morning and the feeling left sometime after 7 at night. It left him with a nervous feeling- after all who would stalk someone as _boring_ as Yugi. All he did was go to school and play games. Worse, however, were the few hours he _didn't_ feel the stare boring into his back. He felt alone without them, even when Ryou and Jounouchi where with him. (He had yet to tell them this for fear of how they'd react. Jou tended to over or under react and Ryou just worried too much). The most horrid part of it all was that he had no clue _who_ his mysterious stalker was. Not one.

Today was an odd day, though. He had just sorta gotten used to being followed everywhere, and he almost begun to like it. And the eyes were late. By over an hour. What had happened? Had whoever had been following him abandon him as well? How long before Ryou left him? Jounouchi?

"Yug?" Jounouchi poked him, trying to get his attention.

"Huh?!" Yugi jumped, literally.

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yugi lied with a small smile. He didn't want to worry them.

They were unconvinced, but let the subject drop.

"Yugi, Jounouchi-kun? Can I ask a huge favor of you?" Ryou asked shyly.

"Sure." Jounouchi said as Yugi nodded.

"Can you help me move some stuff after school. Isis thought it would be less expensive to have Malik and Marik move in with me instead of having an apartment of their own. Less likely to get in trouble if I'm always around as well." Ryou explained softly, rambling.

"No problem." Jounouchi declared with a grin and Yugi made a small noise of agreement. "Marik and Bakura helping too?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"I doubt Bakura will help me with it and Marik tends to go where Bakura goes." Ryou frowned.

It was as if their names had summoned them, because that was the moment that both Marik and Bakura walked in the room.

"What the hell do you want my help with Yadounshi?" Bakura growled, walking over to Ryou, obviously in a bad mood.

"Just moving stuff to give Malik and Marik their own rooms." Ryou said, giving his darkness a hug. A hug that Yugi noticed was not returned. "Did you only just get here? Its past 9:30. Your more than an hour late!" Ryou lectured. It was obvious Bakura wasn't listening, but Ryou continued anyway.

"Shit! Yug, we gotta go, its 39!" Jounouchi cursed, grabbing his things.

'Crap!' Yugi thought to himself, grabbing his books and sprinting out of the room, trying to make it to his next class before his teacher. Before he could manage to even get out the room, he felt his shadow's gaze again. He stopped and turned to find out who it was. Amethyst eyes met garnet. _Bakura_. Flushing, Yugi turned and left.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Bakura sat in the back of the classroom, like he did every time he actually attended a class. Ryou, who had the undying urge to grill his darkness, sat with him. "Why were you so late?" Ryou started.

Bakura decided to humor him. "Marik."

"Are you coming home today?" Ryou continued.

"Probably." Bakura replied, nonchalant.

"Why were you staring at Yugi?" Ryou asked, finally broaching the subject he _actually_ wanted to talk about.

"I wasn't." Bakura denied, some anger coming back into his voice.

"Yes you were. Why?" Ryou insisted, leaning closer.

It was then that the teacher came in. Thank Ra. That damned brat was getting on his last nerve, Bakura thought to himself as he focused on his normal ignoring teacher task, sleeping through class.

* * *

Once again, Yugi found himself completely not paying attention to class. Instead he spent the period wondering how his knew knowledge made him feel. He wasn't as scared as he should have been. Quite the contrary in actuality. Despite the fact that the man had almost killed him, his goal wasn't actually to hurt Yugi. Logically, he only wanted to hurt Yugi because it was the only way to hurt the pharaoh. And Bakura was hot. No one (not even Yami) could deny that. And Bakura hadn't tried to hurt him at all (although he could be following him with the intent of kidnapping him, although Yugi believed that Bakura wouldn't have been so obvious if that was the case. After all, he had known that someone was following him for the past couple of days).

He still hadn't quite gotten his thoughts together (although if he asked his feelings they'd say they liked this news a lot), when the class period ended. Great. Not only that but his stal- _Bakura_ had returned as well. He couldn't tell if he was more comforted or disturbed by knowing who was following him. On the one hand, It was a good thing that it wasn't a random stranger with no motives following him. On the other, he could picture Bakura's garnet eyes burning through his back. Which just made everything he did even more awkward.

"question 13?" Yugi's math teacher asked, completely interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh?" It was becoming Yugi's catchphrase. 'Huh?' with an adorably clueless look attached.

"Can you answer question 13?"

"Um…" Yugi faltered. He didn't even know what page they were on.

"Where's your book?"

"I forgot it?"

"Okay, look off of Miho's. What's the derivative of 3x4?"

Yugi simply stared, confused.

Luckily for him the teacher was a rather lax man and moved on to someone else. Yugi blushed in embarrassment.

"Yugi?" His math teacher called him after class.

"Yes?" He squeeked, still embarrassed.

"Do you need to see the nurse. Your not acting like yourself."

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you cer-"

"I'm fine. I just need to get myself together. I'm perfectly totally fine."

"If you're sure…"

Of course he wasn't. Even to Yugi it sounded like he was trying to convince more himself than the teacher. Still, Yugi smiled anyway and said, "Of course!"

* * *

The rest of the day continued much in the same fashion. Everyone noticed how lost Yugi seemed all day.

Bakura disappeared quickly after school. He probably wasn't going to help Ryou, just as the albino light had said. Yugi heaved a sigh of relief. Although he was becoming used to the sensation of being stared at… he still wasn't quite sure he was ready to accept it was  
Bakura doing the staring.

Yugi, Jounouchi, and Ryou were joined by Malik and Marik about halfway between the school and Ryou's house. Malik was almost dragging the sulking Yami.

"Why do _I _hafta come?" Marik sulked like a petulant child.

"Because they're doing this for us, you ingrate." Malik growled back, mimicking an angry father.

"But I don't _want_ to!"

"You _have_ to."

"Bakura doesn't!"

Ryou chose now to interfere. "Malik, calm down. Even you have to admit moving things isn't much fun. Marik, I'm sure Bakura would love it if you helped us move. And you'll get to pick your room. If _I _do it I just might put Malik's room closer to Bakura's…" He said teasingly.

Malik smiled as Marik directed a glare at Ryou. "Not fair." He whined before giving up protesting all together.

Yugi couldn't help it. He giggled, unable to withhold the urge any longer. Jounouchi followed quickly with loud laughs.

"What's so funny?" Malik asked, glaring lightly.

"You guys!" Jounouchi declared between laughs.

"Yeah. Ryou's like the mom, Malik's like the dad, and Marik's the little kid!" Yugi said once his giggles subsided.

Ryou blushed. Malik looked away. Marik contemplated murder. Yugi and Jounouchi quickly stopped laughing, fearing for their lives. The group made it to the house fairly quickly. Ryou opened the door. "That's strange. I didn't think I left the light on…" Ryou commented as they stepped inside.

"You didn't." Bakura said, appearing from the kitchen.

"When did you get here?" Ryou asked.

"A little while ago." Bakura said, staring at Yugi, who ducked his head down to avoid the gaze.

"Come on guys, let's get this over with." Jounouchi said.

* * *

Moving the stuff had been a long and tedious process. Ryou had more junk in his house than any one person should ever have. It had taken a little over two hours and Ryou decided to reward the group with food afterwards.

Yugi was grateful. He ate with as much enthusiasm as Jounouchi, demanded seconds and even thirds. By that point he wasn't sure if it was because he was hungry or because Ryou's cooking was just that good. He didn't stay for much longer as it was already getting dark. About halfway to the game shop, he and Jounouchi said their goodbyes. Jou lived the other way, after all. He had felt Bakura's stare on him since they discovered the yami had somehow made it to Ryou's house before they had.

"Bakura" Yugi started, swallowing the lump in his throat. He was nervous. "Instead of just following me, why don't you walk with me instead?" He hoped that Bakura didn't just jump out and kill him now. After all, Bakura had done nothing to really say it was okay to acknowledge him when he was being followed.

"Sure." Bakura spoke up from beside him, nearly giving Yugi a heart attack. He decided he didn't _want_ to know how Bakura was able to do that.

The two walked side be side in a semi uncomfortable silence. At least, Yugi felt awkward because he _didn't_ feel awkward but Bakura looked perfectly fine. Still, they arrived at the game shop all too soon for Yugi. He quickly unlocked the door and step inside. He hesitated. _It should be alright, shouldn't it? After all, its only 6. Yami shouldn't be home for another 2 hours at least. _

He turned. "Bakura." The thief had only just turned, either to leave or to do his weird disappearing act before he started just following (Yugi wasn't quite sure which).

"What?"

Yugi steeled his nerves. "W-would you like to come in?" He asked, congratulating himself for only stuttering once.

"… Sure." Bakura responded with a smirk.

Suddenly Yugi wasn't so sure he'd made the right decision.

* * *

Bakura had been just shocked when Yugi asked him to walk with him. Yugi was supposed to be too scared to do anything of the sort. He supposed the boy just had bigger balls than Bakura gave him credit for.

When they got there, Bakura expected Yugi to go inside and then he would go home. It was simple. Then Yugi just had to complicate things. He had to invite him inside. Although from what he'd seen it would be just him and Yugi. The old man had been gone for a few days and the damned Pharaoh usually didn't show up for a couple of hours later. Just the sheer possibilities of what he could do with that much time alone with him made Bakura smile.

Oh, damn it all. It was that damned niceness of Yugi's. If the boy wasn't so nice, nothing would have happened because he would have never went inside and…

Damn niceness.


	6. Chapter 5: Damn Virgins

Nina- I'M SOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!

Chapter 5- Damn virgins

It was…awkward.

"Would you like something to drink?" Yugi asked, shyly.

"No." Bakura replied snappishly. He didn't even why he had accepted the invitation. Why did Yugi invite him in the first place? He followed the shorter boy into the living room and sank into the couch. Yugi, logically, sat down on the other side. Silence reigned. Bakura watched intently as Yugi opened his mouth, paused only to close it again. Perhaps Yugi wanted to ask him something. Perhaps he was thinking too hard. Yugi's violet eyes met his. Yugi blushed deeply quickly adverted his eyes towards the television.

"I-I was m-meaning to ask," Yugi stammered and started to say.

Bakura slid over to get closer to Yugi on the couch. Honestly, he wanted to know what the hell Yugi was going to say. Why did he care? He shouldn't. In fact, he should hate the light. Despite how cute he was. _Cute?_ Bakura nearly jumped at the realization that he admitted Yugi was cute. Well, it was true, he admitted as he watched Yugi blush wildly while playing with the hem of his shirt. Clear flawless skin, large amethyst eyes framed by thick black lashes. Small pouty lips curved into a hesitant, nervous smile. Yes, he was cute.

"A-Actually I w-was wondering…." Yugi started, trailing off as he faced Bakura, his amethyst eyes met Bakura's garnet.

Yugi was just too damn cute. "Damn you Yugi." Bakura declared,and closed the gap between them. He grabbed Yugi's chin and pulled him into a kiss. Yugi gasped and Bakura didn't wait a second to deepen the kiss. He pushed his tongue inside, exploring every wet inch of his mouth. He wanted to prove to himself, that this was another phase. Something that comes and goes. His mind playing tricks on him. Yugi wasn't that special…was he?

He roughly pushed Yugi down onto the couch and pinned his hands over his head with his left hand. Yugi moaned and broke the kissed in order to get some air. Bakura lustfully looked down at Yugi and scanned his body.

"Too much clothing." Less than a second later he took off Yugi's shirt and his chest was exposed. Yugi flustered madly under his gaze. Bakura was mesmerized by Yugi's body. He wasn't muscular, but his body was naturally lean. Slowly he glided his right hand down his chest and over his slender stomach. He stopped once he felt the bulge that was forming in Yugi's pants. He looked into Yugi's eyes and started to lightly stroke his clothed erection. Yugi groaned and whimpered a little avoiding eye contact with Bakura.

"Shit. You've been on my mind far too long….that…that I can't stop wondering about you." Bakura leaned down, dangerously close to Yugi's ear. "What is it that you want from me?" Bakura saw that the teasing was getting to Yugi. His arms would try to move out of Bakura's grasp, but he failed miserably at it. He hips would buck up into Bakura's palm of his hand, but Bakura's leg was holding him down in order to get any pleasure.

"K-Kura please…." Yugi whispered as a shudder went through his body.

"Its three simple words, Yugi. Fuck…me…Bakura." Bakura smirked triumphantly as he witness Yugi moan deeply and tossing his head to the side.

"Nnnghh, B-Bakura…" Yugi whined.

"Three….simple….words…" Bakura declared deeply. Bakura bit down softly on Yugi's ear and he gasped from the pain.

Yugi groaned and Bakura palmed his erection one slow hard thrust. Yugi cried out "Fuck! Fuck me K-Kura…" Yugi's blush deepened afterwards, still panting heavily.

"Be right back…" Bakura exclaimed. He swiftly got up and went towards what looks like the bathroom. A moment later he came out with cherry blossoms scented lotion. Bakura laughed to himself and mumbled, "Fuckin pansy." Quickly he took off all of his clothing. Then he mounted back on top of Yugi, placing the lotion on the side. Afterwards he took off Yugi's pants and freed his erection by taking off his boxers. He grabbed the bottle of lotion and squirted some of it onto his hand. Bakura lubed four fingers and lifted up Yugi's legs.

"Um, Bakura, w-what exactly are you d-doing?"

Bakura smirked and exclaimed, "What the hell does it look like? Oh this might hurt a little." He entered two fingers into Yugi's entrance. Yugi squirmed and struggled a little bit under Bakura. Bakura began scissoring Yugi in order to stretch him out. Once the third finger was in, Bakura was able to find that spot that drove Yugi insane. Repeatedly, he thrust the three fingers over in that direction. After a while Yugi started to rock his hips with the rhythm of his fingers, moaning louder each time. Finally Bakura took out his fingers and positioned himself in front of Yugi's entrance. Yugi spread his legs wider so that he can have better access. "Is this what you want?"

Yugi nodded his head yes and Bakura thrust himself all the way into Yugi. Bakura stopped once inside in order to marvel the pleasure he was feeling. _Yugi is so damn tight._ Bakura growled at the tightness that embraced his erection fully. He pulled himself all the way out and thrust back in again, even faster. Bakura exhaled a breath he held for what seem like a long time. Yugi wiggled his hips urging him to go on. After each thrust Bakura would come back with another even faster and harder. Yugi moaned and cried out in pleasure each time. Never had Bakura seen someone so arousing in his life. Just looking at Yugi crying out his name, while his tightness wrapped around his erection was making him closer faster than usual. He started pumping Yugi's neglected shaft and Yugi arched his back, giving Bakura even more access. Bakura panted heavily as he was nearing his climax.

Yugi came first, his cum shooting across their stomachs and up Bakura's chest, as he came his muscles contracted desperately around Bakura's member. Bakura shudder and came with a low moan as he came within Yugi's tight heat, the contracting muscles milking him for everything he had. They both rode on the wave of their orgasm, before Bakura collapsed on Yugi.

Bakura was leaning on Yugi chest panting heavily from the aftermath of the orgasm. Bakura looked up and saw Yugi blushing and covering his hands with his face. Bakura pulled his hands away and saw Yugi blush even more.

"I don't understand you, Yugi. You don't make eye contact with me without blushing like a tomato and you try to hide yourself as if your embarrassed…..of…something…" That's when it occurred to him. He just screwed Yugi. He screwed him well. And he was still interested. A lot. Why was he still thinking about him? Even now, Yugi with his pretty face and sexy lean body was all that he thought of. How did Yugi manage to seduce him so well?

"I-I'm sorry K-Kura. I g-guess everyone isn't the same when it c-comes t-to giving up their…..their v-virginity." Bakura eye twitched at the nickname that the younger just called him.

"What did you just say?" Bakura growled in response, with anger boiling up inside.

"I'm…sorry…"

"No. The last five words."

Yugi looked confused for a moment there and said, "to giving up their virginity?"

"I can't believe this." Bakura got up and started putting his clothing on.

"What's wrong. W-Wait, now I'm confused. Bakura what's going on?" Bakura had on his pants and was in the process of putting on his shirt. That's when Yugi face turned serious and exclaimed, "Bakura. Answer me."

"You're a virgin, that's what's wrong. Or at least was a virgin."

"You….yoou didn't know?"

"Hell no! You don't have a neon fuckin sign on your forehead screamin, I'm a virgin Yugi!"

"But what does that have to do with anything?"

"It deals with EVERYTHING! I don't go around randomly fucking with virgins!"

"So, I'm just some random guy…"

Bakura looked over at Yugi and saw the hurt in his eyes. Bakura groaned and sighed deeply. "This is what I'm afraid of."

"So, your saying that I'm just some random guy, that you wanted to just have sex and ditch afterwards?"

"No I didn't mean it in that way."

"…"

Bakura walked over to Yugi and pulled him into his lap. Bakura wrapped his arms around his waist and Yugi tried to fight back. "Look at me." Yugi looked away, trying to keep some distance between him and Bakura. "Yugi, I'm serious look at me." Yugi turned his head and looked into Bakura eyes. Tears starting streaming down his cheeks and Bakura wiped them away from his finger. "To tell you the honest truth, you drive me insane. I cant stop thinking about you….and if you told me if you were a virgin I would probably been much more easier to you. I wouldn't have fucked you so hard."

Yugi blushed deeply at the way Bakura was so blunt.

_What the hell is wrong with you? Why me!? This explains everything. Why I can't stop thinking about him. Looks absolutely fucking adorable when he smiles. _Bakura groaned in frustration and buried his head into Yugi's neck.

"Your mines, you got that. All mines."

Looking back on it now, it was all the damn virgins' fault. If they weren't so sexy, yet sweet, if they didn't take so much effort, if they didn't make you get attached… if it wasn't for them he wouldn't have been in that situation. If virgins weren't so damned attractive, he wouldn't have been fascinated by Yugi. And if he hadn't been fascinated the whole situation, he wouldn't have gotten attached. And then he wouldn't have gotten into the _situation_ that happened afterwords.

Damned virgins.


	7. Chapter 6: Damn Stalkers

Evil Nina: I'm so sorry this took so long. First I just wasn't really inspired, then I got depressed, then everything I wrote turned out all depressing (hence Reason to Live). This was the funniest version of this chapter and its not really that funny. I hope you guys still like it, and hopefully the next chapter will be more like the others…

Tinkletimekelly- thanks again for the review. I do plan to put more lemon in the future. That was just the first one. I'm planning on making this a funny lemonade (with hints of plot)

Kousagielric- this is that update, lets hope the next one comes soon? XD

Julieanna333- That I will

sonata hirano-… I guess that's not quite as together as you thought right?

hellokitsy- OMG!!! You really read it that many times!!! Thank you! (hopefully this wasn't too long a wait. I'm not dead yet…)

twilightserius- Glad you like it… (I didn't let Bakura read that one, he woulda been so mad! Nothing is his fault, you see)

mimi- I'm not quite done yet… though I could have stopped it there, couldn't I?

Kuro Ookami Hatake- lol, yup more is coming… and in the future cumming there shall be.

Kyashii- lol, you thought it was exhilarating? Truly?

PerfectCell17- Thank you! I hope I can keep it a pleasure

Lizzie Lyra-I hope I can keep you laughing in later chapters…

Chapter 6- damn Stalker

10:30 Saturday night. The night was cool, with the occasional breeze. Bakura couldn't feel it though, with the warm mass of bodies pressing against him. The club was small and crowded no space anywhere. Despite the annoying half clothed whores who kept dumping themselves on his lap, he could see why Mai liked it so much. It was easy to drive away her constant feeling of loneliness in the small crowd.

"I should hate him, shouldn't I?" Mai interrupted his thoughts with her statement.

The dark turned to her, pondering why she was bothering with this now. He watched as her slender manicured hands grabbed her glass and raised the drink to her painted lips. Her skin was pale, not the milky white tone he had, but more like Yugi's. The kind of pale that had its own faintly pink tone underneath it. And it look so smooth too. So soft, and delicate. He could just remember how that perfect flesh felt. Those soft, hesitant touches Yugi rained upon him. He could just picture Yugi down on his knees blushing softly as those plush lips gently kissed the tip of his manhood. The way that pretty pink tongue would-

"Bakura?" Mai interrupted his thoughts. "Damnit, I'm losing you aren't i?"

Bakura snapped to attention, glaring his glass. "No." It wasn't her fault he was so lost in his thoughts. Well, actually it was. Damn her for having skin almost as gorgeous as Yugi's.

The blond frowned for a moment, wondering what the hell could distract Bakura so badly. He was always aware of _everything_ that happened around him. After all, you can take a boy out of the streets, but you can never take the streets out of the boy. Something big must have happened. Very big.

"So then, whats'up? The Kura I know pays much more attention to his surroundings." Mai commented. The comment got a growl in her direction, but she ignored it. She'd know when she was pushing too far. "I mean, you could always just tell me, maybe I can help you out. Yanno, the whole friend thing?" This time an incredulous look. "Okay, fine, lets just say I want you to owe me one. So what is it?"

"Mai-chan! Kura!" Their names were shouted as a certain other blond leeched himself onto Bakura.

"Marik." Mai greeted. Her voice was just a hint colder than before and Bakura noticed the way her entire body tensed up before she forced herself to relax. Despite the fact that she had forgiven him, she still instinctive tensed up when he showed up unannounced, or did things that surprised her. She hadn't forgotten her trip to the shadow realm. Bakura knew she never would.

"Get the hell off me." Marik took it as an invitation to attach himself even harder. Damn, Marik was crushing his ribcage. "Marik…" He choked out, voice full of warning.

The tanned darkness took the warning, releasing his captive. Instead he took the rest of Bakura's beer and chugged it. Bakura scowled, glaring at him. Marik's cheeks were tinted just the slightest bit rose, and his smiles seemed a little off, but those were the only signs of drunkenness so far.

"Dance with me Kura!"

"Hell no Marik."

The blond pouted, disappointed that he couldn't get the thief to dance. But there was someone else he was sure would. "Mai!" he pouted.

The woman hesitated for a moment before shrugging. Nothing would happen, it was just an innocent dance. Besides, she needed to get her mind off her hopeless situation with Jounouchi. How else but with someone who also suffered from unrequited love? She got up and danced.

"What's wrong with him?" She whispered in the blond's ear, once they were lost in the crowd.

"I think he loves someone." Marik said honestly. There was no hint of a smile or joke on his face. He merely looked lost, near tears almost.

Mai felt her heart break at the sight. She wrapped her arms around the dark and rocked him in tandum with the music. When she let him go, his eyes were no longer wet and teary, but still glassy before returning to their usual happy blankness. Perhaps if he kept showing her these sides of himself, she could truly say she forgave him and meant it. Perhaps, she could even stop looking over her shoulder for his shadow.

Yugi was absolutely miserable. When he first lost his virginity to Bakura, he had been happy, estatic even (if a little nervous), but now that high feeling had worn off. In fact, it had faded to downright depression. He wasn't used to being avoided, after all.

Yes, Bakura was most definately avoiding him. It wasn't the long, almost gentle process that most of his other friends unknowingly used. There was no 'I'm busy' or 'Not today' or 'Sorry I forgot' or even the just ignoring his physical presence. Bakura went through pains to avoid even physically seeing him. At all.

What had he done wrong? Even he had heard the rumors about Bakura and virgins, but had he really been that bad? He didn't think so, since Bakura hadn't noticed until after he admitted it. But something was wrong. Bakura didn't avoid people. He ignored those he didn't care about, and got rid of those he hated. This avoidance thing was new.

Yugi sighed, burying his face in his pillows as he moped. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he'd sufficate himself and Bakura would come to his funeral. At this rate, it would be the only way Bakura would ever see him again. Perhaps he wouldn't even then.

There was a knock on Yugi's bedroom door. It was firm, strong, and quick. IT was the way someone who was confident knocked. Had to be Yami, though Yugi didn't really know why he bothered. He normally didn't.

"Yugi?" Yami called out, his voice the exact opposite of the knock. It was soft, questioning.

"Come in." Yugi sighed.

"Are you alright?"

Yugi gave him a small smile. It wasn't as big or radiant as his regular smile, but it was real and it held a spark that made it beautiful. "I'm fine."

"You've been so quiet lately."

"You noticed." Yugi recognized the irony in it. A few short weeks ago he would have done almost anything to have his Yami's attention. Now, when Yugi was so preoccupied with Bakura's avoidance of him to care, Yami suddenly seemed to remember that he exists.

"Of course I'd notice!" Yami protested.

Yugi didn't reply. His darkness was finally talking to him; he didn't want to ruin it by fighting with him. Besides, he had other things to focus on, like what he was going to do now that Bakura completely disappeared on him. Life would be a whole lot easier if Bakura was there right then.

"Yugi?"

He frowned. Perhaps it wouldn't be. I mean, Bakura and Yami absolutely despise each other. He blanched. He had given his virginity to the nemisis of the other half of his soul. Out of all the people Ra graced this planet with, he had to pick the one, the one and _only_, person whom Yami would never tolerate. Yami would kill Bakura if he ever found out. Or atleast, he would try to, but Bakura had nothing agains usuing foul means to defend himself... The longer Yugi's mind dwelled on such things, the worse and worse he thought of the outcome.

In any case, Yugi needed to find Bakura and figure out exactly what was happening between them _before_ the situation got worse.

Bakura was a great stalker. He had the stealth, cunning, insanity, and sheer determination that made him perfect creeper material- he'd even admit it himself. He was proud of his stalker skills (they had allowed him to steal from anywhere and get anything he wanted). The one thing he would never admit was that he had indeed stalked someone. Well, that wasn't quite true. He'd admit that he's stalked people with full intentions of killing them, but he would never say aloud that he stalked Yugi merely because he was interested in the younger boy. But this was not the point of Bakura's current thoughts about stalkers.

Three days had passed since Mai had tried to pry information out of him. (She still dropped hints that she wanted to know what happened, but did not try to interrogate him any further) Since stumbling into the backseat of Mai's (unsurprisingly) purple car and tumbling back into the house staggeringly drunk only to pass out on Ryou's floor, nothing much had changed except for one mind blowing, continous, occurance.

Bakura was being stalked.

There was no malicious intent in this stalking. No, it felt rather light-hearted, but it still didn't change the fact that someone was watching Bakura's every move. It was extremely freaky, Bakura did the stalking, not the other way around. The occurance was so strange, Bakura took to changing his habits. Instead of going out of his way to avoid Yugi, he went out of his way to be as adventrous as he could, throwing himself into random groups of people, hoping he could get a chance to figure out who was following him. All the time.

Today's plan had been a failure as well. He had invited Marik with him to the movies, (knowing that his stalker would come as well) and missed the entire showing of X-men, trying to find his freaking stalker. Not only that, but Malik, Yugi, and Ryou had shown up as well, so even if he had figured out who it was, he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. Not to mention, Yugi being there went totally against his whole 'avoiding Yugi' thing.

So far, his stalker had done nothing but bother him and make Bakura's plans harder, with its (for Bakura wasn't sure if it was a boy or girl) semi-existance (for only people he had the option of ignoring/killing actually exist). He never asked for a stalker anyway.

Damned stalker.


	8. Chapter 7: Damn Sense

AN: I am so sorry that I've over this past... year and a half. I come bearing fic? I fell out off the YGO bandwagon for a while and it was a new friend of mine (and beta reader) Pucca Princess that got me into writing this again. I know I won't disappear this long for this story again. Forgive me please? ~Kaiya

Chapter 7-Damn Sense

It was only a matter of time until Bakura solved the stalker issue. He was the ultimate creeper, it would be simply insulting if he left such a mystery unsolved for too long. Insulting to both his pride as the King of Thieves and to his common sense. Thinking back on it though, sense, especially that of the common sort, held a great deal of blame for his… situation.

Common sense had dictated several things that in some way or another caused things to happen the way they did. The first thing it demanded was the fact that Bakura was not comfortable with having a stalker. Therefore, his common sense dictated that he get rid of his stalker. To do that, he had to know who it was. (In hindsight, some small part of Bakura admitted that the identity of his 'stalker' should have been more than fairly obvious from the beginning. That part of him, however, was often left unacknowledged by his conscious thought, so Bakura had remained generally clueless about the identity of his stalker for a little over 2 weeks.) If Bakura was completely honest, which was a dwindling possibility, it wasn't even due to his own merit that he discovered his stalkers identity. He would never admit it, but before he could even began constructing a devastatingly evil plan, his stalker had given himself away.

If one believed in fate or karma (or Bakura's favorite, irony), it was only fitting that the discovery happened in school, during the one class that all Bakura's problems seemed to resolve around- PE. The sakura tree was Bakura's favorite spot to skip class, though he had been avoiding it in the past stalker-filled weeks. This particular day, though, Bakura found his logic to be rather circular. Considering that Bakura had been avoiding his preferred places due to his stalker, the best way to avoid said stalker would be to go where he hadn't been these past 2 weeks- ie his favorite spots.

Bakura strolled over to the tree, despite feeling the lighthearted presense of his stalker still following him. Bakura had just grabbed onto one of the trees lower branches to haul himself up when he heard it. It was the creaking of a weakened branch before the final crack when it, and the person sitting on it, came tumbling down.

It was pure automatic, instinctive reaction that made Bakura dodge the branch and reach out to catch the falling assailant in his arms. There was a mass of blue and white school uniform and Bakura could feel the gaze of his stalker stronger and closer than ever. It was with a large dose of irony that Bakura finally realized that his stalker had been stalking him from the vantage of his own favorite tree. He gazed down at the boy he caught (he could tell because of the lack of boobs he felt) and honestly, felt his brain break just a little bit. It was Yugi. Some tiny part of him (that part that housed the majority of his common sense and told him things like 'don't steal' and 'be nice' and sounded way to much like Ryou) felt the lightbulb click on and felt the need to laugh at him for not noticing who it was sooner. That same part also reveled in the irony that in all this, he hadn't managed to avoid Yugi at all, and that Ryou, somehow, somewhere, was laughing at him.

"Yugi?" The name slipped from his mouth, sometime during the period where he was rebooting his brain. The littlest light blushed a furious red, reminiscent of the colour he turned that day, when he admitted his virgin status (or rather ex-virgin status) to Bakura. Without a doubt, it was Bakura's favorite expression on him, face flushed, large amethyst eyes shyly facing the ground, teeth nervously gnawing at that full bottom lip….

It just made Bakura want to kiss him. It made him just want to keep him forever, Bakura's and Bakura's alone so no one else will ever see it. It was, however, at this time that Bakura's brain returned to the land of the functioning. Bakura caught himself, his mouth halfway to Yugi's. With the reinstatement of his brain and common sense came the demands that his sense had. Obviously, since his original plan had been to murder his stalker brutally, that couldn't happen. But there still had to be some sort of confrontation.

"What the hell are you doing Yugi?" Bakura demanded gruffly. This was supposed to be over already! He had gotten Yugi's attention, had his fun, now it was time for him to move on to the next pretty face and slender body. But none of them were quite like Yugi, a naïve innocence hiding a small devious streak, with wide gentle eyes, and a kicked puppy pout that was even stronger than his light's. No one else had ever quite drawn him in this way either- no that wasn't quite true. There had been that once, 3000 years ago, a time he could never go back to, never would go back if he could, but he still remembered another pair of beautiful eyes and a delicate figure. Only back then it had been soft bronze skin, rather than this beautiful pinkish pale… This was supposed to be over.

Yugi flushed dark red, darker than even his 'blushing virgin' face had gotten. Bakura just knew that face would be in many of his fantasies from now as he watched the shorter boy attempt to get his thoughts together. Yugi stuttered and half mumbled nonsensical words under his breath. It was just enough to calm himself, his face approaching a more normal hue before Yugi's amethyst eyes glanced up into Bakura's garnet and the colour fled back to his face. "I was… it's just… I um… well.. ah… you see… following you…" were a few of the words that Bakura was able to pick out from the jumbled rant.

A thin white eyebrow arched, more for the pleasure of silent expression than any expectation of the look being viewed. It was hard for Yugi to see more than Bakura's shoes in his intense study of the floor. Somehow the blatant (for Yugi anyway) admission made Bakura less angry than he expected. In fact, he wasn't angry at all, simply more amused by the lengths Yugi went through merely because he started avoiding him. Atleast, Bakura thought that was why Yugi was attempting to stalk him. Bakura frowned. Uncertainty was something he despised with a passion. "And why were you 'following me' Yugi?" It was darker than he meant it to be, almost as if he was angered that Yugi would dare follow him. He wasn't. Had it been anyone else, they would be too dead to regret it right now, but he wasn't angry at Yugi.

"I… um I missed you?" Bakura distinctly heard the questioning tone in Yugi's voice. It pissed him off a bit, as if Yugi didn't know himself.

He set Yugi down back towards the tree, instinctively blocking Yugi in with his body. Yugi tensed and for some reason, it made Bakura smirk. This close, it was impossible for the light not to sense the darkness rising in Bakura. "Did you? Did you miss me, little light?"

Yugi swallowed nervously. Bakura could hear it, see his pulse jump, feel the heat of his flushed skin, smell the sweet scent of his lotion (this time a fruity strawberry), almost _taste_ his nervous. Ra damn it, Yugi was perfect. Even in this moment, right here… Bakura just wanted to ravish him, right here outside the school where everyone could see. Yugi was his. "Yes." Yugi murmured softly.

And _that's_ when that damned sense decided to dictate to him for the last time in this whole debacle. Bakura's common sense took that particular moment as the cue to demand a fucking vacation. And in a moment of stupid lustful bliss, Bakura allowed it. "Good." He growled, taking Yugi's lips in his own, devouring him right there in public. His hand (on its own, by the way) snuck its way up the back of Yugi's uniform shirt.

"Yu…gi? What the fuck is this?"

Bakura recognized that shout. With a groan, he pulled his mouth away from Yugi's soft warm one. It just had to be now, of all times. He turned his head just far enough to see who interrupted them. Of course it was the pharaoh. Bakura really didn't have the patience to deal with tards right now. "What the fuck does it look like?" He said, kissing Yugi again.

Looking back on it later on, it was probably that specific moment that caused most of the… drama that occurred after that. If his common sense hadn't decided that it needed a vacation, he would have thought about what he was going to do. He was vindictive enough to kiss Yugi anyway, and throw it in the Pharaoh's face, but atleast he would have been prepared for any sort of vengeance or whatever petty revenge Yami tried to think up. But his common sense had decided the stalker incident was an insult to his pride. And then, once he actually fucking needed it, decided to go on a flipping vacation? Really?

Damned common sense.


End file.
